grouchesfandomcom-20200215-history
1977
' & some of the Muppets in an American Express commercial,]] ' debuts in season 2 of The Muppet Show]] Television & Movies *''The Muppet Show'' Season 2 begins in syndication in the United States & on the ITV collective of networks in the United Kingdom, September *''SESAME STREET'' Season 9, November 7 *''Emmet Otter’s Jug Band Christmas'' on HBO, December 17 International Television *''[[w:c:muppet:Vila Sésamo|Vila SÉSAMO]]'' ends its run on Globo, March 4 *''Die Muppet Show'' begins airing in Germany on ZDF, December 3 *''[[w:c:muppet:1, Rue Sésame|1, Rue SÉSAME]]'' begins airing in France Appearances *'JIM HENSON' appears with a Green Frackle, Nigel, Floyd Pepper, Scooter, & a Muppet pig in an American Express commercial, filmed February 11 *'BIG BIRD' appears on the cover of Sports Illustrated, June *''The Muppet Show'' characters appear on German TV special Peter Alexander präsentiert Spezialitäten# 11 on ZDF, December 1 *''Russell Harty, ''UK 22 September *''The Bob Hope All Star Christmas Comedy Special, December 19 International appearances *'BIG BIRD, '''OSCAR THE GROUCH, ERNIE , & BERT on France’s Numéro un, March 26 Storybooks *''The Alphabet Book'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Big Bird and Little Bird's Big & Little Book|'BIG' BIRD & LITTLE BIRD’s BIG & Little Book]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Big Bird's Red Book|'BIG' BIRD’s Red Book]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Cookie Monster and the Cookie Tree|'Cookie' Monster & the Cookie Tree]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:The Count's Number Parade|'The' Count’s Number Parade]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:The Ernie and Bert Book|The Ernie & BERT Book]]'' *''The Great Cookie Thief'' *''[[Oscar-the-Grouch's Alphabet of Trash|'OSCAR'-'THE'-'GROUCH'’s Alphabet of TRASH]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:The Sesame Street Little Library|The SESAME STREET Little Library]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:The Sesame Street Mix or Match Storybook|The SESAME STREET Mix or Match Storybook]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:The Sesame Street Riddle Book|The SESAME STREET Riddle Book]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:What Ernie and Bert Did on Their Summer Vacation|What Ernie & BERT Did on Their Summer Vacation]]'' Albums *''Aren’t You Glad You’re You?'' *''Bob Sings!'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Happy Birthday from Sesame Street (album)|Happy Birthday from SESAME STREET]]'' *''The Muppet Show'' *''The Muppet Show Music Hall'' *''Numbers!'' *''[[w:c:muppet:The Sesame Street Fairy Tale Album|The SESAME STREET Fairy Tale Album]]'' *''[[Sesame Street Gold!|'SESAME' STREET GOLD!]]'' *''Signs!'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Sleepytime Bird|Sleepytime BIRD]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:What Time Is It on Sesame Street?|What Time Is It on SESAME STREET?]]'' People *Louise Gold joins The Muppet Show as their first British Muppet performer (starting in July 1977). Awards *"The Muppet Show album" wins a Grammy Award for Best Musical Album for Children. Milestones *"The Muppet Show album" reaches #153 on Billboard’s Top LP’s & Tapes chart. Muppet Character Debuts *''The Muppet Show'' - :Recurring Characters: Beaker, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Link Hogthrob, Mean Mama, Doglion, Luncheon Counter Monster, Lubbock Lou, Bubba, Slim Wilson, Zeke, Gramps, Lou, [[w:c:muppet:The Flying Zucchini Brothers|The Flying Zucchini Brothers]], Emily Bear, J.P. Grosse :Recurring Background Characters: Quongo, Deer, Mickey Moose, Canary, Harold, The Singing Food, Afghan Hound, a Piglet, 3 smaller Crocodiles *''Emmet Otter’s Jug Band Christmas'' - Emmet Otter, Harvey Muskrat, Charlie Beaver, Wendell Porcupine, Alice Otter, Hetty Muskrat, Harrison Fox, Gretchen Fox, Doc Bullfrog, Will Possum, Old Lady Possum, Yancy Woodchuck, Shirley & Nat Muskrat, Melissa Rabbit, Squirrels, Chuck Stoat, Harvey Beaver, Stanley Weasel, Fred Lizard, Howard Snake, Catfish *''Sesamstraat: Troel Parades *Macy’s'' Thanksgiving Day Parade features the debut of the KERMIT THE FROG Balloon See also *'1977' article on the Muppet Wiki *'1977' article on the [[w:c:oscarthegrouch:The Oscar the Grouch Wiki|'OSCAR' THE GROUCH Wiki]] Category:Articles Category:Pages #